I'm proud of us
by Mishas.bestfriend
Summary: Dean' over protectiveness of Sammy reaches a whole new level when Sam' reaped for the hunger game. Better summary inside. Wincest if you squint. Pay attention to Crowley.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I was on Instagram and came across a prompt type thing by sam. and it gave me so many ideas that I had to make it into a fic. This is not a destiel fic as I feel Dean and Castiel are more like brothers,however if you squint I guess it could be. May be a bit OOC because this is my first time ever writing a fanfic.**

**Warnings: Possible strong language?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the hunger games.**

* * *

The second I woke up I realised I was not alone in my bed, rolling over I was greeted by a messy mop of brown hair. Sam most have had a nightmare during the night and climbed into my bed. I push myself up so I'm sitting with my back against the head bored. Glancing over at my dads bed I see he has already got up, it must be about eight then.

Carefully, I climbed out of the bed trying not to wake Sammy. He needed to sleep, today is a big day. I pulled on my usual outfit of Jeans and a plaid shirt, along with a leather jacket that was once my dad's. We rarely got anything in district 12 so any clothes of any expensive we do have I got from selling game on the black market, I wouldn't have Sammy walking around in rags if I could help it, and if I got decent clothing to, well, that is just a bonus. Quietly leaving the room I walked into the living area where my dad sat on one of our old, splintering wooden chairs with a bottle of, was that rubbing alcohol? In his hand. Ever since mum hand died in a fire when Sammy was six months old that was all he did. Sit and drink all day everyday. Leaving me to raise Sam, which I had secretly decided was for the best, I wouldn't want Sam turning out like him.

"Dad." I said by way of greeting as I walked passed him on the way out the front door. I didn't get a reply, I hadn't expected one.

Once I was out of the house I ran down the road towards the one place I knew I had to go. Bobbie's house. It was a kind of tradition almost, On the day of the reaping every year I would run to Bobbies in the morning where he would provide me with fresh game, so that I didn't have to hunt that day and could be with Sam. Before I left I would make him swear on his life that if I was reaped he would take Sammy in and look after him, and if I died, that he would raise him right. But today was different. Today was the first time Sammy would be old enough to be reaped. "You look like hell." Was the first thing he said to me as I walked through the door. I didn't reply, what could I say? He was right. As he handed me the game I sighed "I hate this. It's stupid." Bobbie nodded. I was silent for the rest of the visit, until I walked out of the door. "Promise you'll look after him."

"I promise, now go. And don't let the peace keepers catch you." As I walked away I heard a crash from inside the house and a loud exclamation of "Balls!"

When I had finished selling the game I had a pocket full of coins, which I brought some bread and some strawberries with on the way home, and a rope necklace with a small golden mask on the end, which Kevin,the boy who brought the squirrel, told me was representing human head with horns which represented some tribal nonsense. I hadn't really being paying any attention eager to get home to Sammy.

When I got to the house Ellen was already there. Ellen's daughter Joe been reaped when she was fifteen, she died on her first night in the arena. When my mum died as her best friend Ellen had kind of adopted us as her boys. There was no one in the world who I trusted more with Sammy's safety then Ellen and Bobbie.

"He's getting cleaned up in the other room. I lay some clothes out on the bed for you two." After thanking her I went to go help Sammy get dressed excited to give him his present and see his eyes light up when he saw that I had brought strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anybody who read the last chapter. I was hoping for some reviews but oh well maybe I can get one on this chapter. I don't have a beta so please excuse any spelling / grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I walked into our make shift bathroom to find Sammy trying and failing to do up his tie. Biting back a smile I went over to help the kid. "Morning Sammy." I said taking the tie and beginning to tie it. "Morning Dean." He said, and if I wasn't his brother I would have probably missed the sadness in his voice. Well that and the fact that he didn't correct me for use of the name Sammy. "What's wrong, Baby boy." I said turning him round to faced me. He glared slightly at me for the use of the name but there was no real heat behind it. "I'm scared de." He said and I felt my hear clench painfully. I took the pendant,necklace thing out of my pocket and hung it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. He looked at me curiously. "Keep this necklace with you Sammy. It's yours now. While you have it remember I will never let anything happen to you. Ever."

He smiled slightly. Before looking up. "No chick flick moments." He said, flicking my shoulder. I laughed slightly. "Come on I brought something for you." Leading Sammy into the kitchen I sat him at the table before presenting him with the strawberries. As I predicted his eyes lit up immediately and he had barley got out a "Thanks Dean!" before he was shoving one in his mouth. I heard a laugh from the behind me. "Go and get ready Dean, it's almost time." I nodded, starting to walk towards the bedroom to get ready. "Wait." Ellen said. Turning around she handed me a suite. I looked at it questioningly. "It was your Granddad's." She said with a smile. "It's your last reaping so you should at least look some what smart." I nodded once again, smiling slightly before going into the bedroom to get changed. I had barley finished putting on the blazer when we heard the first bang. We were being summoned.

I grabbed Sammy's hand and started for the door before we were stopped and pulled into a hug by Ellen. "Don't worry Boys its going to be okay." I could hear the fear in her voice. "Come and find me and Bobbie afterwards okay?" We both agreed before hurrying out the door. We didn't bother saying bye to dad and he didn't bother saying it to us. Once out of the door we walked hand in hand to the district centre. Where we then queued up to be identified and signed in. By this point Sammy was so pale that I feared he might pass out, and if the look on the faces of the people around us were anything to go bye, he wouldn't be the only one. "It will be okay Sammy." I promised. As the lady at the desk pricked my finger and signed me in. I waited for her to do the same to Sam before walking him over to the Male 12 year old section. "It will be okay, I promise." I said before walking away. I felt awful for leaving him but what choice did I have?

I stood with the other boys my age all of whom looked either anxious or smug. I guess that was the normal reaction when this is the last year you could be reaped. I was nervous by this point, but not for me, for Sam. He wouldn't cope if he was reaped. To hell with it I wouldn't cope. Every one had been signed in by now and had fallen silent as Meg whatever her last name was began her speech about how president Dick held this games every year as a symbol of rebellion or some such shit. I wasn't listening. And then after the video they started to pick the names. "Ladies first." She said in her annoyingly high pitched, sarcastic voice that grated on my nerves in ways you can't understand. She reached into the bowl, moving her hand around a bit before picking up a slip of paper. Instantly every female in the square drew in a breath and held it. Had it been any other situation and I many have found it funny, however nothing about this situation was funny. "And the female Tribute is Jessica Moore."A pretty girl 16 year old with blonde hair walked out of her section. Head hung low and pulling anxiously at her sleeves, by the time she'd reached the stage accompanied by peace keepers she had began to cry. "No need to cry." Meg told her un helpful and rather patronizingly Dean thought.

"Now Gentlemen." She called putting his hand it to the bowl. I drew in a breath, Praying to anyone who could hear it to not let it be Sam. "And the Male tribute is

Samuel Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have reposted chapters 1 and 2 after finding a few spelling/grammar mistakes. I apologise for length of my first two chapters and I'm hoping this one turns out longer. Please could I get a review?**

**Warning: Strong language.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural then Bobbie wouldn't have died and Dean would have ganked Metatron.**

* * *

I felt my heart stop and I am pretty sure I nearly fell as the world turned on its axis. I saw a group of peace keepers move towards Sammy and before I knew what I was doing I was standing in the middle of the isle separating the boys from girls screaming "I as volunteer as tribute!" I heard every one around me gasp and I think Bobbie may have shouted something but I only had eyes for Sammy.

He stood about 8ft in front of me eyes wide and face pale. "Dean, no." he whispered. Even if the district hadn't been silent I would have heard him because right now Sammy was all that mattered. "I volunteer." I said walking towards the stage. When I reached it I turned around to see Ellen pull Sammy into a hug and way from the crowd. I turned back unable to watch any more and walked up to the stage. "Very well." Meg said, her smug smile gone. Out of the corner of my eye I could see district 12s only ever winner, Crowley smirking, I couldn't even be bothered to try and work out why I was to busy watching Sam. In fact I was watching him so intently that if it hadn't been for Jessica poking me slightly I wouldn't have noticed that we were being lead off the stage and into a safe room in the mayors mansion.

The peace keeper had barley shut the door to my room he was forced to open it as Bobbie stormed into the room dragging a struggling John Winchester with him. As soon as my dad was in the room Bobbie stepped out and I could clearly him as he stood outside the door muttering something about idjits that I probably shouldn't repeat. The second Bobbies voice died away and turned around to face my dad, anger coursing through my veins. "Right listen here you son of a bitch, and this very carefully because I will not repeat myself. While I am gone you will grow the fuck up and look after Sammy because believe me if I make it back and you've hurt him in anyway I will kill you. If Sammy doesn't want to stay with you while I'm gone I won't make him both Bobbie and Ellen will take him in. Got it!?" He didn't even blink. I was furious now. "No, you know what fuck that. Ellen WILL take him in and Bobbie will help her. I don't want you near him ever." At that moment the peace Keepers came in and pulled my Dad from the room. As he left Bobbie returned with Ellen and Sammy. The sight of the kid made my heart break. He had been crying. Pulling into a hug I began talking as fast as I could, determined to say everything before they were forced to leave. "Listen Sammy, you can't stay with Dad OK. Ellen or Bobbie will take you in." I said staring into his eyes, having crouched down. "I promise I'm going to try my damn hardest to get back and be with you. I swear on my life Sammy." I pulled him into a hug "I promise baby boy it's going to be okay." I kissed his forehead before standing to speak to Ellen and Bobbie. "Promise me both of you you'll look after him." They both promised. Afterwards Ellen pulled me into a hug closely followed by Bobbie. I turned when I felt Sammy tugging at my sleeve. He pulled me down to his level before slipping his Pendant around my neck. "I love you De."

"I love you to baby boy." I pulled him in for another hug. Chick flick rules forgotten. At that moment a peace keeper walked into the room. Ellen pulled Sammy away from me, he had started to cry. "You show those idjits what your made of." Bobbie said before leaving the room. The peace keeper then lead me to the normally unused District train station where the largest train I had ever seen was. Admittedly I had only ever seen one before, but I'm sure this was pretty big by anyone's standards. As I boarded the train I stood to watch out the window. The last thing I saw before the train pulled out of the station was Sammy's tear stained face.

I tuned from the window as Meg started to pull us down the hallway Crowley following closely behind us. We walked down the train through a whole number of different rooms before we finally reached a carridge that was set up as a dining room. Jessica and I set on one side of the table, meg sitting across from us and Crowley sitting at the end of it, I'm guessing determined to get as far away from Meg as humanly possible at this very moment in time. I remember my mum telling me about Crowley's games once, I think I must have been about five. She was preganat with Sammy at the time. He had survived his game by making deals with all the other tributes. In return for food, weapons and so on, they would have to have his back in at least on fight and couldn't kill him the first time he saw them. Of course they couldn't tell the other tributes. So he slowly went round picking fights within Allied groups so that they turned against each other until he was the only one left. Genius.

I turned my attention back to the people in the carridge. We were all still sat in silence. I glance be side me at jessica who looked ready to burst into tears. I rolled my eyes, honestly crying would not help us at all. Crowley caught my gaze and rolled his eyes as well, apparently he thought the same. Meg was the first to break the awkward silence that had come over us. "Why don't you go to your rooms and clean up? We can meet up back here in an hour." With that she got up and lead us through another door pointing out two rooms. I went into mine and pulled of my jacket I threw it onto the bed as I went to search the draws in the room. When I turned back with a clean (Plaid) shirt and a pair of jeans I noticed a piece of paper hanging out of my pocket.

It read 'Entrance cart. 12:12am. Don't be late.' The sneaky son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is kind of short and listy as I introduce the tributes. I'm writing a new chapter now it will be up in about an hour.**

**Warnings: Possible strong language although if you haven't worked that out yet what have you been doing for the past 3 chapters?**

_**Please understand that Gabriel is a girl in this fic because I couldn't have Can and him boys unfortunately. I have made up some last names but all the characters are from Supernatural.**_

* * *

After getting changed I went back to the dining room carriage. Crowley and Jessica were sat at the table already.

"So if I die my body will be taken back to district 12?"

"The point of the games is not to die." I said walking. Jessica jumped about 5ft in the air and turned to glare at me. Crowley however merely raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something when Meg walked in holding a disc, instead he shut his mouth and turned to give her a glare that would send most people running in the other direction. I made a mental note to find out what had happened between them. "I thought we should watch the other districts reaping's before dinner." she said.

District 1: Michael Decker and Anna Milton both of who where volunteers and 18 years old. Probably from some kind of training facility.

District 2 tributes Uriel Watson (16) and Naomi Tapping (15) Uriel had volunteered for a 15 year old, so I'm guessing he was from a training facility.

District 3: Kevin Tran (16)and Ruby Lacki (17). Ruby was a volunteer.

District 4: Jody Mills (14) and Rufus turner (16). No volunteers.

District 5: Gordon Walker (14) and Lisa Braeden (17). No volunteers.

District 6: Christian Campbell (15) and Charlie Bradbury (16). No volunteers.

District 7: Lillith Cassidy (14) and Alastair Rolston (16). No Volunteers. Cousins (what a coincidence)

District 8: Castiel Novak (17) and Gabriel Novak (17). Fraternal twins. Castiel was reaped and before a tribute could be picked from the girls Gabriel had volunteered. (Their poor parents.)

District 9: Tessa Reaper (15) and Balthazar Arch (14). No volunteers.

District 10: Samandriel-Alfie (13) and Bella Talbot (15) No volunteers.

District 11: Becky Rosen (13) and Chuck Shurley (15) No Volunteers.

District 12: Jessica Moore (16) and Dean Winchester (18) – Volunteered for his brother.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short i'm writing another one at the moment it will be up in about an hour.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres' the chapter x I don't know when I would have uploaded this as I was on holiday but never mind. I'm working on the next may find this drags on a bit sorry, I'm using this chapter to sew the seeds for the main plot.**

**Warnings: The same as the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural Wincest would be canon and Bobbie wouldn't have died. If I owned hunger games this fanfic is what would have happened.**

Once we had finished watching the reapings I had already looked through and short-listed about 6 people who I wanted dead Asap. That list included the tributes from district 1,2 and 3. The sooner the Careers pack was eliminated the better it would be for all of us. I had also decided that I was beyond great full that I had been eligible for reaping this year otherwise poor Sammy would have been the youngest contestant. The thought of Sammy made my heart clench painfully so I turned my attention back to the people around me. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the food arrive or everyone go and sit up at the table. In fact if it hadn't been for Crowley placing a plate on the coffee table in front of me I don't think I would have even noticed. I finished the food on my plate in less than five minutes. That's the most I've been aloud/able to eat in my entire life and I was determined to eat as much as I could before going into the arena.

Of all the food we were fed that evening I found that I favoured the burgers and pie. I had eaten almost two pies before I couldn't eat any more. I promised my self I would go in search of more of it when I was next hungry. When I had finally given up I looked up to find every one watching me. Crowley in amusement but a tad of disgust, Meg in total disgust and Jessica in concern. "What?" I asked indignantly. "Your going to make yourself sick." Jessica replied.

"It's worth it for the pie. Its like heaven on a spoon." She just rolled her eyes.

"Now that we've all finished...eating." Meg started, throwing me a look. "We should probably start coming up with a plan." Jess nodded but I just continued watching, face blank. Crowley looked about as displeased at the idea of me having to work with Jess as I felt. I'm not being funny or anything, but if I die in that arena I'm willing to bet it will because of her.

"So allies. Any ideas?"

"I thought it was every man or woman for her self?"

"It is, but it's safety In numbers. To begin with. Have you never watched the Careers pack?" I answered, More annoyance lacing my voice then probably necessary.

"OK . Strengths?" Meg tried.

"Uh. I don't... um... Maths." Meg looked visibly annoyed.

"Weaknesses?"

"Uh, geography, you know, maps and directions."

"That's not- No you know what don't worry. Why don't you go get some sleep." Jess looked slightly confused but got up and left any way.

"She's going to die within the first hour." She said turning back to us. "You on the other hand. Strong willed, protective of your family and friends, Strong, probably a hunter? Illegally of course."

She was right, of course she was, she'd been part of the hunger games for almost 10 years, she could probably spot a weak contestant miles off, which is what must have made her a valued part of the district 12 team. I looked over at Crowley who was glaring at Meg. Something wasn't right. "Not even close."

"No?" She challenged.

"No." I answered

"We can finish this discussion tomorrow." It was a clear dismissal and I wasn't planning on hanging around. I could see why Crowley hated Meg so much. I nodded and left for my room but I had no intention of sleeping. The second that my bedroom door shut I heard hushed voices coming from the dining room cart,creeping back out of the room, suddenly even more grateful for my hunters training then I have been in years.

From where I sat with my back against the wall between to cabinets, I could hear everything that was being said.

"She isn't going to last five minutes in the arena." - Meg

Muttered agreement.

"He wont last either. They never do." -Meg

"He will, he will do it for his Moose."- Crowley

"Moose?" - Meg, and me in my head.

"Samuel" Crowley sounded annoyed at having to explain himself. "I made a deal with his mother once before Moose was born."

"What for? And,what did you get out of it?"- Meg

Silence. And then the slamming of a door. Apparently She wasn't getting an answer, I hung around in the corridor for a bit in case he came back but he didn't. Glancing down at my watch I realised it was midnight.

As quickly and quietly as I could I walked towards the entrance cart arriving at 12:10 I hid behind a unit waiting for Crowley. I had been waiting for almost two minutes before I heard footsteps.

"Dean." It was definitely Crowley. I pulled myself out from behind the unit.

"Now listen up because we don't have much time. Allies, I know that it may seem pointless if you have to kill them off but its necessary, you need someone to have your back. I wouldn't go for the careers pack they are brutal, go for tributes bellow district 4, ideally above district 11 but it really doesn't matter as long as their strong and loyal. Have an idea of who you want and watch them during training. Now, training,your district 12 you want to seem weaker then you are until your private demonstration okay? You need to be charming get the capitol on our side, I've seen you in the district I know your capable. Now we can finish this conversation some other time Go to bed." And with that Crowley disappeared done the corridor leaving me alone to process what he just said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am writing this at midnight in a freezing cold room with a noisy, tiny heater. I'm on holiday so this probably be quite short. I might have kinda...deleted my copy of Chapter 6 so I may accidentally repeat certain parts. Please tell me if I do and I'll fix it. **

**Warnings: Possible strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I barley slept at all that night, there was so much going on in my head that it was causing physical pain. How was Sammy? Was he safe? What was up with Meg? Could I trust Crowley? What deal did Crowley make with my mum? How would I survive the games? What would happen if I did? Who would be my allies? All these questions ate away at me until about four am when I finally fell asleep.

The next day was spent mostly watching passed hunger games while Meg and Crowley sat glaring at each other and Jessica made occasional pathetic attempts at starting a conversation, I was doing great at ignoring her, focusing on answering the questions I still had running through my head from before, Until she mentioned Sammy.

"So your brother, he's kind of cute."

"He's 12."

"I know but he's so mature for his age it's like whoa." Some pathetic girlie laughing.

"He's like 3 years younger than you." I was saving serious trouble keeping my temper in check, if this bitch thought I was going to let her anywhere near Sammy she had another thing coming, Sammy was too good for her. I was about to tell her as much before Crowley spoke up.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you stopped talking about things you can't have." He suggested and I swear for a minute his eyes flashed black. Jessica seemed to understand that it was best not to continue the conversation and went back to watching the tv. I looked over at Crowley to see him watching me. I shrugged it off as him making sure I wasn't about to attack the girl, before going back to staring blankly at the screen.

By lunch I had answers to 1 of my questions. I had decided to watch the Novaks during training as they seemed like good allies to have. Extremely protective of their family, look fairly strong, Castiel looks fairly intelligent, Gabriel is obviously very loyal. They reminded me of Sammy and myself. After lunch (2 whole pies, and beef stew) we were told that we would be arriving in Panem sometime in the next two hours. The second the words were out of the drivers mouth (Over some radio, speaker thing. How cool is that!?) Meg dragged us into a sitting room cart with large windows running the whole way around. She then sat us down and proceeded to lecture us on the importance of appearance and publicity, and at one point, Mahogany. Jessica listened with intense concentration while I sat there giving the occasional nod but mostly watch in Crowley roll his eyes and ignore the looks and comments that Meg made when he put his feet up on the table. The mahogany table. (I think she has a Mahogany fetish.)

Half an hour later she was still talking, this was when I had, had enough. "For fucks sake we get it woman! Not only do we have to go into an arena designed by Dick and his gang of Psychopaths and gank everything in sight. We also have to gain the favour of all the alliterate morons like yourself who dress like their trying to impress diseased animals and have more money then they do sense. I get it now for gods sake shut the hell up!" I was stood up and almost shouting by the end of my rant. "Easy now." Crowley said standing up and grabbing my shoulder, steering me away from Meg and towards the door on the other side of the cart.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted the second the door shut.

"Are you insane!" He snapped at me, his voice a mere whisper "If there had been a camera crew recording that you would be dead. Is that what you want? Because if it is we can stop workin on plan A, which, might I add, you were doing great with, and we can change to plan D for Dumb ass in which you die. It's totally up to you. Now calm down and get back in that room."

**I was aiming for over protective Crowley. For reasons that will be revealed just before Dean enters the arena. Have i achived this version of crowley or does he just seem like a pedo**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

_**Guest reviewer: Dean's out of character because we have only ever had glances of him growing up, so I created my own 18 year old Dean. He acts how I think he would in his position at that age. As for swearing I do put warnings on my chapters. Thank you for your review.**_

**Okay guys sorry I haven't updated in ages I've had a lot of homework.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or we'd have canon wincest.**

**Warnings: Possible strong language.**

Huffing slightly in annoyance I re entered the carriage, silently taking a seat beside Jessica just as we entered a tunnel. Crowley came In behind me. "Chin up,Smile on. Make them like you." Meg said pulling Jess' face up with her finger. Crowley rolled his eyes "Charm boy, I know you have it, put it to good use. Don't give me that look, I know what you get up to" I barley had enough time to process what he was saying before we came out the other side of the tunnel. Shooting Crowley a quick puzzled look I glanced back to the window, apparently at the same time Jess looked out of it if her flinch was anything to go by.

Outside the window were people dressed in all the colours of the rainbow and more. With different colours of hair, contrasting colour of clothes, I knew instantly we had reached the capitol. Putting on a smile that gave the girls at school weak knees I approached the window and began to wave. Behind me Meg muttered something about attentions whores behind me and began to say something to Jess but I ignored her. I had just entered the games and now I had to survive, I had to do it for Sammy. Jess had approached the window as I was thinking and the train had began to slow. Meg had began to usher us away from the window towards the front of the train. With one last wave a followed. As we stepped off the train thousands of lights and smells assaulted me. And suddenly we were surrounded by peace keepers who began to usher us towards and large building were we were led to separate rooms and sat down on a bed next to a sink with a shower head attached.

I was waiting for 5 minutes before 3 people walked in. The first one had pastel pink hair cut into a bob with large black cat eyes and bright red lipstick, personally I think she would have looked a thousand times better with longer hair and paler lipstick but I'm a picky man. She introduced herself as Pamela Barnes her dress was black and reached her shins with gold stars on it. Looking closely I realised her eyes were slightly milky. When I asked about this, because according to Meg when Pamela repeated the conversation later, I'm tactless, she said she had a disagreement with an angel causing the others to roll there eyes. I think she may have had Stockholm syndrome at some point.

The second one who introduced herself as Charlie had bright red hair that reached half way down her back, she wore eye shadow in different shades of blue surrounding her eyes and light blue lipstick. Her t-shirt was comic design and I think the brand read marvel, I remember getting a comic from marvel off the black market for Sammy's 8th birthday he has read it to the point it's memorised. I made a mental note to ask Charlie if there was any chance she could get one to Sammy. Hopefully she wouldn't say no. The look on Sam's face would be great. And if i wasn't there to see it... No I would be.

The last one was a man named Benny. He wore a black tight fitting t shirt that clung to his body showing of the muscles underneath. He had glitter lining his eyes in red and blue. Which I personally thought made him look quite odd but never mind. I got this feeling from him, the feeling that I could trust him. And as my instincts were usually correct I trusted all of them although with slight hesitance.

**I have an English essay to start so part 2 of this chapter will be up sometime this week.**


End file.
